Talk:Ogremon's Honor
The shot were puppetmon gets hit by Megakabuterimon`s Hornbuster is censorde. Instaed of seeing Puppetmon suffer from a painfull explosion we only see smoke.-- 01:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Draft The following draft has a host of issues, such as: *Uses Japanese terms in places *Uses vague terms like "a place" *Has malformed grammar *Has an unprofessional style, like using parantheses However, it has more info than the current draft, so I'm placing it here so it can be reworked. Thanks! 16:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Joe, Mimi, and are confronted by the strange creature. At the same time, they hear is nearby, so the Digimon offers them for a ride. Joe noted that he has heard that voice before. Afterwards, they ended up in a place where everything is horribly destroyed, including a restaurant where Joe (and Matt) were forced to work once. The Digimon takes them to one of the buildings and reveals himself as , Leomon's Mega form. His evolution is because SaberLeomon has bathed in Digivice lights a few times before. Meanwhile, surprised because attacked from his own house, prepared to attack back, but is given another surprise that the Chosen Children and their Digimon (excluding Joe, Mimi and Matt) are already there. He then lures them into the forest where an army of RedVegiemon are attacking. The Digimon digivolves into their strongest forms and easily gaining the advantage over Puppetmon. Leomon asks the two children where the rest of the Chosen Children are. Joe explains him about the separating between them. Mimi is still saddened for the amount of Digimon who have sacrificing their lives to save them. As they have their chat, MetalEtemon eventually finds their hiding. Leomon once again digivolves into SaberLeomon and fights him. Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon and tries to join the fight but SaberLeomon warns him to not to. Palmon wants to fight as well, but Mimi is still unsure if it will make Palmon in danger or not. SaberLeomon is still not a match of MetalEtemon, so he was easily defeated. When MetalEtemon is attacking Mimi with a deadly attack, SaberLeomon jumps in the very last time to save Mimi, sacrificing his own life. Ikkakumon eventually digivolves into Zudomon and fights MetalEtemon, eventually gaining the advantage for cracking a hole in MetalEtemon's metal body. SaberLeomon uses his last power to attack MetalEtemon by the hole, destroying him for good. However, Leomon vanishes as well, much to the sadness for the children. They planned to go to Primary Village to see Leomon again, but Ogremon informs them that the place has also destroyed, and in order to get it back done, they have to destroy the Dark Masters. Mimi finally realizes the truth, and eventually willing to fight the Dark Masters. Just as the rest of the children gaining the upper hand, Puppetmon eventually use his power to turn the house into a monster house. While the children are fighting the house without any success, Puppetmon runs away. He met a RedVegiemon in his way, who begs Puppetmon to take him, but Puppetmon refuses and destroying the Digimon easily with his Flying Cross Cutter attack. However, he then meet . He tries to make him fight with WarGreymon again, but MetalGarurumon refuses. Puppetmon gets angry and attack MetalGarurumon, only for MetalGarurumon to blasts his Cocytus Breath attack at a point-blank range, easily destroying Puppetmon forever. While dying, he asks Cherrymon what he is missing from the children. The children notices MetalGarurumon and Matt, but after the brief part of the fight he leaves them without any words. Suddenly the forests are returning back to normal thanks to Puppetmon's defeat, and the children are now heading towards the next Dark Master, .